


Il est mort le Soleil

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic : texte articulé autour de la chanson de Nicoletta "Il est mort le Soleil"<br/>Les mots entre parenthèses sont les vraies paroles de la chanson.</p><p>Bonne lecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il est mort le Soleil

* * *

Ce matin, le soleil brille. Nous savons tous en nous éveillant, que cette journée sera terrible. Mais nous ne doutons pas de son issue. Elle ne peut être qu’en notre faveur. A mesure que les heures passent, moi Milo, le Chevalier d’Or du Scorpion, protecteur de la Déesse Athéna, je commence à douter. Mû a clairement choisi son camp, Aldébaran n’a pas donné toute sa puissance, quant à Saga, je suis encore abasourdi par sa défaite. Celle de DeathMask me surprend aussi, mais d’une façon différente. Contrairement au Gémeaux, il a nettement sous-estimé ses adversaires. Ce Chevalier de Bronze, Shiryu, a fait preuve d’une force incroyable, mais il a été aidé par le Cancer en cela que celui-ci s’est cru invincible. Il l’a considéré comme quantité négligeable et voilà le résultat.

Je soupçonnais Aïolia d’avoir de la sympathie pour ces Chevaliers rebelles. Mais le Grand Pope est intervenu fermement auprès de lui. De quelle façon, je l’ignore, mais il semble que cela ait été efficace. Concernant Shaka, je ne me fais aucune illusion. Une fois le doute chassé de son esprit, il ne montrera aucune pitié, aucune compassion.

Le Temple de la Balance ne devrait être qu’une formalité, mais je sais que tu t’y es rendu pour tenter de raisonner ton disciple. J’admire ta démarche parce que cette décision n’a pas dû être facile à prendre. Pour te connaître mieux que les autres, je sais que tu ne te résumes pas à ce masque de froideur inexpressif. Tu as des sentiments et c’est pour cela que tu as enfermé Hyoga dans un Cercueil de Glace, pour lui éviter le déshonneur de la défaite. Mais ces jeunes Chevaliers sont pleins de ressources et après avoir libéré le Cygne, celui-ci décide de m’affronter. Sais-tu qu’il est le premier contre qui j'ai été contraint d’utiliser l’Antarès ? Mais contre toute attente, il y survit. Sa détermination ébranle mes certitudes et force mon respect. Je prends le parti de lui donner une chance de prouver qu’il a le bon droit pour lui. Mais j’en doute. Si je ne l’ai pas arrêté, un autre s’en chargera.

Les heures passent toujours. Ils traversent le Temple du Sagittaire, et le Capricorne emporte le Dragon avec lui. Ils arrivent devant ton Temple. Tu laisses passer Pégase et Andromède. Tu veux à nouveau combattre ton disciple. Mais cette fois-ci, je sais que tu ne lui laisseras aucune chance. La première fois, il n’a pas compris, tant pis pour lui. C’est ce que tu te dis et maintenant que tu as fait ton choix, rien ne t’arrêtera.

Pourtant, alors que je le vois briller tout là-haut…

**_Il est mort, Il est mort le soleil,  
Quand tu m'as quitté,_ **

… on dirait que quelqu’un vient de l’éteindre, comme on souffle une bougie. Brutalement, de manière inattendue. Je bascule dans les ténèbres. Tout, autour de moi, est devenu sombre, gris, triste. Un désespoir insondable m’envahit. Je viens de te perdre. Camus… je hurle ma douleur en silence. Aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. Si j’ouvre la bouche, mon cri va me déchirer la poitrine, et tu ne mérites pas une telle démonstration de faiblesse. Pour toi et pour conserver le secret sur notre amour, je resterai muet. Muet de stupeur, muet de détresse, muet par respect…

_**Il est mort, l'été,  
L'amour et le soleil c'est pareil** _

Avec toi, c’était toujours les beaux jours. Jamais un nuage. L’Amour qui nous unissait rayonnait, mais uniquement sur nous. Nous baignions dans sa lumière, dans sa douceur. Il nous enveloppait de sa chaleur, comme pour nous protéger. En réalité, ce soleil, c'était toi. Mais brusquement, tout c’est transformé en ténèbres glaciales. Je m'oblige à ne rien ressentir, ou plutôt à ignorer ce que j'éprouve. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux pas faire comme si tu n'avais jamais fait partie de ma vie. C'est encore plus douloureux parce que je vois ça comme une trahison envers toi. Alors j'essaie de me convaincre que tu es ailleurs, en mission. Mais le soir quand je me couche dans mon lit que je trouve trop grand, que je trouve trop vide, je sais que tu n'es pas ailleurs ou en mission. Tu t'es juste… éteint…

 __ **Il est mort, Il est mort le soleil,**  
 **Mais je suis le (la) seule,**  
 **A porter le deuil,**  
 **Et le jour ne franchit plus mon seuil**

Mon soleil n’est plus. Quelques jours après cette horrible journée, les Chevaliers d’Or qui ont survécus ont repris leurs activités. J’ai du mal à me joindre à eux, pourtant je me fais violence. Personne ne doit voir que je suis un mort en sursis. Les questions pleuvraient et je ne veux pas y répondre. Encore moins les éluder car ça ne ferait qu’éveiller les soupçons. J’avance dans un monde où le ciel est toujours couvert et où il pleut tristement sans discontinuer. Plus une once de lumière n’habite mon cœur. Il est vide, froid, détruit. Il ne me reste que mes souvenirs. Leur évocation me met au supplice, mais j’ai besoin de me rappeler, parce que ce sont de magnifiques souvenirs. Et c’est tout ce qu’il me reste de toi…

****_Hier, on dormait sur le sable chaud  
_ _Hier pour moi il faisait beau  
Il faisait beau même en hiver, c'était hier_

Je me souviens de ces nuits d’été que l’on passait sur la plage, allongé sur le sable encore chaud. Je me souviens avec quelle fougue et quelle passion tu te donnais à moi. J’avais toujours l’impression que je pouvais t’offrir plus, mais sans jamais y parvenir. Et tu balayais ma frustration d’un simple "Je t’aime" murmuré tendrement à mon oreille, entre deux gémissements de plaisir. Et lorsque les premiers frimas de l'hiver se faisaient sentir, nous nous retrouvions dans ton Temple ou le mien. C'était hier.

Mais aujourd'hui…

 __ **Il est mort Il est mort le soleil,**  
 **L'ombre est sur ma vie**  
 **Dans mon cœur la pluie,**  
 **Et mon âme s'habille de gris**

Lors d'un entraînement avec des apprentis, j'ai surpris Aldébaran dire à Aïolia que je suis devenu aussi glacial que toi. Un rictus soulève le coin de ma bouche. Loin d'être vexé, je prends ça comme un compliment. C'est comme si tu vivais encore à travers moi. Alors je vais tout faire pour que vive ton souvenir. Je ne souris pas, je reste sans réaction, mon visage n'est qu'un masque vide dont tu serais fier. Et alors que parfois j'ai l'impression que la pluie dans mon cœur semble s'atténuer, je fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle redouble de violence. Le jour où il ne pleuvra plus en moi, cela voudra dire que j'ai fait mon deuil de toi. Mais ça, c'est hors de question. Je ne tournerai jamais la page. Et au détour d'un souvenir, ma mémoire me montre ton regard… Et la pluie s'intensifie…

 __ **Hier, la couleur que j'aimais le mieux**  
 **C'était la couleur de tes yeux**  
 **C'était la couleur de la mer, c'était hier**

Quand nous avions fait l'Amour, j'aimais me blottir contre toi. Puis je me soulevais sur un coude, je caressais ton visage du bout des doigts, je gravais en moi le moindre détail de ta beauté. Ce qui me fascinait le plus, c'était la couleur de tes yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu semblable à la mer avec des paillettes plus claires, d'un bleu transparent et chaud comme les lagons des mers du sud. J'adorais m'y plonger. C'était doux, enivrant, captivant. J'étais le seul à connaître cette flamme et cette chaleur qu'il y avait en toi. Des sentiments, tu en avais. Tu avais juste trop bien appris à les cacher. Mais avec moi, tu te laissais aller et je voyais bien que tu en avais besoin. Ça me rendait heureux. Et je les recueillais comme le plus précieux de tous les trésors du monde. Encore hier, j'étais dans tes yeux…

 __ **Il est mort Il est mort le soleil**  
 **Quand tu m'as quitté,**  
 **Il est mort l'été**   
  


Je sais que la prochaine Guerre Sainte arrive. J'ai hâte qu'elle soit là. Je ferai mon devoir de Chevalier d'Athéna, mais j'espère trouver un adversaire plus fort que moi. Il me tuera et mettra fin à ce néant qu'est ma vie sans toi. Si la mort n'est pas la fin, alors je sais que je te retrouverai. Où que tu sois, je te retrouverai. Et alors tu illumineras et tu réchaufferas à nouveau mon cœur de ton Amour. Ben oui, tu sais bien que…

**_L'amour et le soleil c'est pareil  
C'est pareil..._ **

Fin.


End file.
